the forbidden locket
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: yay!! i finally finished the next installment of this story. it's sakura's 16th birhday and she finds a locket similar to the one that took her mother's life. S+S and later on some T+E but only if you review!!!!!!!!
1. nadeshiko's story (prologue)

Yay! I've finally gotten some incentive to start writing fanfics again. I know some of you have been patiently waiting and now you will get what you deserve. I've decided to try and write at least three stories by the end of this week, not including the sequel to 'Dear Syaoran' but that will be posted soon. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Please?   
  
(Oh yeah and I'm sorry about any wrong information in this part.)  
  
The forbidden locket  
Prologue  
  
A few hours before her wedding, Nadeshiko gazed contently at the mirror and admired the locket she wore around her neck. It had mysteriously arrived a year ago on her front door step and ever since then she always wore it. Some may wonder why. But the reason was never revealed. She loved her locket and never let it out of her sight. Not even once did she ever lose it. But for some strange reason she was also afraid of it and afraid of losing it. Deep down in a small corner of her mind something told her it wasn't right, that if she lost it she would pay. But then that little voice would be pushed away by other things crowding her thoughts, and she would forget her worries.   
She slowly tied up her long hair and smiled. 'Nothing can ruin this night or the rest of my life because I wont let it.' She thought happily.  
"Nadeshiko!! The wedding's about to begin if you don't hurry up you'll be late!" called one of her bride's maids from the other side of her door.  
She took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect before answering "coming, I'm coming!" and she walked out the door not noticing the cold shadow she left in her place staring at the mirror...  
  
  
4 years later...  
  
Nadeshiko was lying in a hospital bed. It had been a very long night and one she was proud to say she wouldn't forget. For lying in her arms was a beautiful baby boy. Touya. He seemed so fragile and dependent. So she couldn't help but fall in love with him the moment her eyes first saw him.   
When she started to go into labor she had been asked to remove her locket but she refused. So the locket stayed on. Never once did it leave her neck.  
  
A week later she was able to leave the hospital again and return home. As she was leaving the room she looked back to make sure all her belongings were gone. She found everything in order. But what she had missed was the shadow still in her place lying on top of the bed silently laughing to himself...  
  
  
7 years later...  
  
Now Nadeshiko was delivering her second baby. But this one seemed to be more difficult than the first. Almost like something was preventing the baby from getting out.   
The doctors started to panic and ordered an immediate c-section.   
"If we don't get this baby out one or both of them will die!" shouted one doctor as they wheeled her to an operating room.  
  
After two long hours they just barely saved the baby but lost Nadeshiko. She whispered to the closest doctor before she died, "please name her Sakura." Then died as they were removing the girl. After the delivery Touya and Fujitaka were informed of her death and her one last request and were given the tiny child she died for.   
As they went back to the OR to clean up they noticed a slight chill in the air but quickly dismissed it as the A/C. They gathered the gloves and things and tossed them into the garbage can. Then they left the room. They didn't notice however the shadow by the door silently chuckling to himself...  
Some nurses had been ordered to clean out the room Nadeshiko was staying in as well. As they turned to leave a slight glimmering on the floor underneath the bed caught one nurse's eye. She turned back and reached for it. She opened her hand and noticed that it was Nadeshiko's locket. It had broken off when she went into labor...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yes it's very short. Yes it's only one chapter of many to come and yes it's a cliffhanger. To find out what happens next review!!!   
  
Sorry to those of you who really know how she died but I don't and I kind of like this ending, it goes with the story. dont worry i'l get the sequel to 'Dear Syaoran' out very soon. Its called 'In your dreams'.  



	2. the locket's arrival

Thanks to overwhelming reviews (yeah right!) I have decided to post chapter 1. It is present day. Um...so...read on...  
  
The forbidden locket  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
"I'll get it!!" called a young girl. She had been ecstatic since she woke up at dawn. Which was for her a surprising thing to do. Sakura had a tendency to be late for everything. School, breakfast, try-outs, etc. but today was a special day for her and her family. It was both a sad and a happy day. Sixteen years ago Sakura was born. And sixteen years ago Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, died in the delivery room.   
  
As she opened the door, Sakura noticed no one was there.  
"That's odd." She stated and stepped outside to check. When she found no one she went back inside. But a glint of metal caught her eye on the doorstep. There she found a beautiful heart-shaped locket. She picked it up and shut the door. To her it seemed strange that someone would just leave it on her doorstep without a note or something to say who it was from but she just brushed aside her worries and went to the mirror to put it on. As soon as the clasp was fastened around her neck a shadow came out of the locket and took over her whole body for a moment. Her skin color was slightly blacker and her eyes took on a black color and she blacked out for a moment.  
  
When she came to she couldn't remember what had happened. Everything seemed fine so she just erased it from her mind and walked back into the kitchen. She even forgot about the locket hanging from her neck. As she walked into the kitchen she heard Touya's annoying voice calling to her from the living room.   
"Hey kaijuu, who was at the door?"   
"Nobody! And I'm not a kaijuu!!" she called back. Upon first looking at her you'd think she was the same old Sakura, but if you looked closely you could see a shadow still covered her eyes and she was less energetic. Too bad no one paid closer attention to her; they were too busy preparing for Sakura's party.   
She bounded up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door carefully behind her.   
"Hey Sakura! What's with all the preparations? Did I forget something again?" exclaimed Kero who was sitting on the floor in front of the TV set.  
"Oh Kero. It's my birthday. How could you forget?" she said quietly. He smiled apologetically and continued with his game.  
While Kero was occupied with his games, Sakura was searching through her closet to find something suitable for her party.   
  
Downstairs the doorbell rang again. Upstairs Sakura could hear her brother answer the door.  
"Oh, hi Tomoyo. Brat. Come in. I think Sakura will be down in a sec. Have a seat and I'll get her." Then a little louder he called up the stairs.  
"Hey kaijuu! Your friends are waiting for you down here. Hurry up."  
But Sakura never heard him.  
"It's ok I'll go up and get her." Said Tomoyo. Then she turned and noticed that Syaoran and Touya were in a glaring contest and sweatdropped. "Come on Li-kun let's go get Sakura." She said as an afterthought and dragged him away from Touya. They paused before knocking on her door and listened to hear rustling but heard nothing.   
"Strange." Muttered Tomoyo as she knocked on the door. When nobody answered she opened the door a tiny bit and saw Sakura sitting stiffly on her bed with a worried-looking Kero floating in front of her.   
"Sakura?" he whispered trying not to let Touya downstairs hear him. "Sakura please wake up."  
Tomoyo, now very confused, opened the door.   
"Tomoyo! Li-kun! Something's wrong with Sakura." He exclaimed and pointed to the statue that was Sakura. As they peered around her she suddenly woke up again.  
"What are you all doing in here?" she asked with a monotone voice. Syaoran could sense something wasn't right, like Kero, but couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Oh nothing! You just keep getting ready and we'll be downstairs waiting for you!" exclaimed Tomoyo in a cheerful voice dismissing what just happened for her imagination. Then she grabbed Syaoran and Kero who were suddenly started looking very protective of Sakura, and dragged them out of the room.  
"We shouldn't leave Sakura alone in there." Announced Syaoran. "Something just isn't right in there. I could feel something bad but I don't know what it is." He added. Kero agreed. In the hall way Kero filled them in on what had happened before they arrived.  
  
*FLASHBACK* (Kero's point of view)  
I was playing the latest version of Zylon warriors when I sensed it. There was an evil presence outside that had made its way into the house. Then I think I heard a thump near the bottom of the stairs. Not wanting to get caught by Touya or Fujitaka I stayed upstairs and continued the game. Just as I passed the 17th round, which I might add was one of the toughest rounds I've ever faced but of course I defeated it so easily you know me. Oh ahem. As I finished that level Sakura came back into the room and shut the door very quietly. I almost didn't know she was there but I, of course, could sense her.   
'Hey Sakura! What's with all the preparations? Did I forget something again?' I asked over my shoulder. Her reply was stunning because she sounded so lifeless and dull.  
'Oh Kero. It's my birthday. How could you forget.' But she said it as though she didn't need an answer. Then she started to look out an outfit for her party when she froze and she was like that till you came.   
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"But I didn't really notice anything different. Oh except for the necklace she was wearing when she came back. I think she might have gotten that for her birthday. I think." He finished not sounding too sure of himself.  
  
  
To be continued...  
I wonder what it is??? Of course you guys must already know by now. But what is wrong with Sakura? Is this necklace the same one Nadeshiko lost when she died in hospital? Will this one take Sakura's life too? Will Tomoyo Kero and Syaoran find out what's wrong with Sakura before she suffers the same fate as her mother? So many questions, so many possibilities. He he. If you're new to reading my ficcies then I usually ask questions in a desperate attempt to raise the suspense. Oh and so sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer with hints of T+E somewhere in the story.  
  
Ja ne for now!!!  
~*blue-eyed angel*~  



End file.
